A talk
by Ellixer
Summary: Set where the show left.
1. Default Chapter

**Title:** A Talk

**Rating:** PG 13

**Endorse:** The characters and show belong to FOX, CC, and 1013. The story is mine

**Summary:** Finally, after all these years I write a X file fic. I'm not sure what took me so long. Anyway, the show and characters belong to Fox and other people, it's not mine, the story is.  
This is just a little piece I wrote after watching the finale. It's set for where they left it. Horribly sappy I know.

**Note:** Touching up my stories about 10 years later. Still love this show.

We have, for nine years, searched for the truth. He has for his whole life. He wonders if it is all worth it, it was pointless. I don't know what to tell him. All I can say is that we know the truth, and all we can do is try to expose it. When we've seemed to have lost everything again, another side affect of our endless journey's, we have to hide. This time we have each other. We're all we have. As long as we don't lose that, we can, we will, always go on. Maybe we can change the future with that. I know he will not stop. So neither will I.

"Mulder. What are we going to do next?" He breaths in deeply, then lets it out in a rush.

"We expose the truth. We stay alive." They lay there, holding each other in the darkness. Closer than they've been before. When she saw him again after so long it was like, it was like she was alive again. After giving up her son... after giving him up Mulder was all she had to hold onto. She had to believe she would find him again. It was all that kept her going. After losing so much in her life, and almost her life, almost Mulder. All she can do is thank God for what she has now. She just wants to hold him and never let go again.

"Mulder, you promise you wont leave me again?" He turns his body to look at her. His hand caresses the side of her cheek.

"I promise. It's just you and me." Leaning closer, he kisses her the laughs.

"What?"

"Do you think we'll ever call each other by our first name?"

"No. I've called you Mulder for nine years." They didn't say anything for awhile.

"I love you Scully. I want you to know that."

"I love you too. You didn't have to say it."

"I've wanted to for along time now." They kissed again. They both knew each others feelings long ago. Those three words were not needed between them. They felt it. It's odd. She had come to him to disprove his theories, spy on him. Now she believes what he believes, she had gone from criticizing him, to loving him.

Their story together is no fairy tale. She was abducted, almost died from cancer, he was abducted, died, came back to life, then disappeared, then came back and was sentenced to lethal injection, then escaped again. All in nine years. If this was a testament to their life, the rest would be just as hard. But somewhat harder knowing they had a son out there somewhere.

"I'm sorry Mulder." She began to cry.

"For what?"

"For giving him up."

"You had to do it. He is better off now not knowing this life. All we can do is make sure he has a future." She cries on his shoulder. It's always there when she needs it. Her miracle, gone. Her mother would never understand any of this. He grabs her face in his hands and looks her in the eyes. "It's ok." Then slowly, softly, he kisses her lips. He had craved them when he was gone. She was all he could think about, her and his son. But at least he had her back. Someone he realized he could not live without. Maybe sometimes he had been too selfish with his actions. She had paid over and over again. Her life would probably be so much better now if he had not drawn her into his crusade. She would probably have a husband and kids. Something she wants desperately, but cant have. In reality, he has failed.

They kiss more, he rolls her onto her back. Looking down at her, truly looking at her for the first time. Not as his partner anymore. As someone more than that. So much more. More than his friend, as she has been for the last few years. She looks up at him with her blue eyes. He could never forget them. He leans down and begins to kiss her, letting everything out, letting everything go. Forgetting for awhile, their unending search for the truth. Letting her know how much she has meant to him.

"So where do we go from here?" The wind is blowing her hair around as they drive down the road.

"Where do you want to go?"

"How about Jamaica?"

"Ok. We go to Jamaica. Then we have to get new identities. Get jobs, a house." He looks at her.

"Then, maybe, after awhile we come back."

"We can start a whole new life, anyway we want it to be?"

"Yes." He grins at her.

**Jamaica:**

"Welcome Mr. and Mrs. Kent. Is this your first time here?"

"Yes." She answers.

"Well, I hope you like it. I hope this house suites you."

"Thank you, I think it does." She says smiling. The man leaves and they drop their bags down.

"Well Lois, what do you think?"

"I think it's beautiful Clark." They smile at each other. They are standing in a little cottage on the beach. A clear blue ocean not far beyond it. A clear blue sky above. Paradise. He came up behind her and wrapping his arms around her. "This is it Mulder. A vacation finally. How long do you think this will last?"

"I wish it could last forever." He kissed her head.


	2. More Talkin

**Chapter 2: More Talkin**

"Do you think they're going to survive?"

"I don't know John. I think they are happy to finally be together, but they're going to have to hide the rest of their lives." Silence. "You know, we parallel them in a way."

"How's that?"

"Well, Mulder was a believer, and Dana was a skeptic, but she came to believe his same truths. Now, I'm the believer and you are the skeptic. Now you somewhat believe, but not entirely. But I don't know if I could have done what they did. Go through all they had to endure."

"Our lives haven't been easy either."

"True, but Mulder lost his sister and father. Found out he had a half brother by his enemy. Found out the truth behind his sisters abduction. Was abducted himself, died, came back to life only to leave again. Then was sentenced to death. And Dana has been through her fare share. She was abducted, and as a result got cancer from which she almost died. Her sister was killed, and she was close several times herself to being killed. Found out she had a daughter who then died. Lost Mulder a number of times, and have to give up her only son. Both have been nearly killed because of an investigation. They have sacrificed allot for the truth."

"What is the truth? Look where this has gotten them. They are both on the run for the rest of their lives. What kind of life is that truly."

"It's been their lives for nine years."

"Yeah, well I don't want to end up like that."

"They have sacrificed too much to give up now. And we don't have the X - files anymore."

"What, you think they'll continue their crusade for the truth?"

"Come on John, it's all he knows."

"And what about Scully?"

"She'll do whatever he does. And we're going to help them."

"How we gonna do that?" He looked at her skeptically.

"We will continue their search from here."

"Really?"

"Yes. It is our duty to seek the truth. And we're going to find it."

"And is this one way we parallel Mulder and Scully?"

"Yes. And I'm going to make a believer out of you."

"And am I gonna have your a baby too?"

"John, I'm being serious."

"So am I."

"You wont even kiss me."

"It took Mulder and Scully almost 9 years before they kissed."

"Actually, I think it was a little less. Like 8 or something."

"And look, they still had a kid."

"John. Why won't you kiss me?"

"What?"

"I have only given you every opportunity."

"What opportunity?"

"Oh come on."

"I don't know."

"How about now?" They look at each other.

"I'm just not sure."

"What about now?" They look at each other.

"You are a very forward woman aren't you."

"You're going to make me do this aren't you?"

"Do what?" She leaned forward and kissed him, as long as she could.

Ok, you must realize I suck at this. And also that I wrote the first one in an hour in the middle of the night, when I was very tired. And I wrote this one being sick, in the middle of the night, in about an hour. That's why it's short. Now I tried my best to stay true to the characters. You know, Doggett being skeptical, and making remarks, And Monica doin what she does. So, I tried my best here. At least give me a little credit.


End file.
